The Master Talisman
by moocow1621
Summary: just read it lol


Jackie Chan Adventures: #1 A New Quest Begins  
  
As the explorer walked deeper and deeper into the ruins he could feel himself getting closer to the artifact he had been searching for. The legendary sword of Excalibur that King Arthur would take into battle and emerge victorius every single time.  
He entered a huge chamber decorated in huge amounts of gold and precious metals however his mind was set only the elegant sword standing in the middle of the room. He carefully inched his way toward the golden blade. He climbed the few steps and lifted the sword of it's stand. He marveled at it's sharp blade and the handle was carved beatifully. Imbedded in the handle was a small stone with a small shield carved in it...  
  
Uncle sat in his office polishing a new antique that had just been brought in, the tv sat glowing in front of him. He was anxsious to see the news about the find of Excalibur. The news flashed on the telivision screen. Two men loading a large trunk into a car on the 678 SpeedBullet headed towards the Smithsonian.  
"Jaaaaaaaaccccckkkkkkkkiiiiiieeeeeee!" Uncle screamed. Jackie came running into Uncles office. A picture of the Excalibur's handle. A confused look came over Jackie's face.  
"Talisman?"  
  
A shadowy figure sat in a large chair facing a huge wall of screens. He too was watching the report about the Excalibur. His eyes grew wide as he saw the talisman on the screen.  
"Xenon," he whispered. A cloaked man stepped out of the shadows, a long sword hung at his side. "You have a new project, talisman hunting. I have brought in an expert on this subject." The wall opened behind them and a imposing man stepped into the room. "Hak Foo, a former employee of the Dark Hand. He will be your partner on your missions to retrieve the talismans. Hak Foo, is there anything we should know about before you go to get the talisman from Excalibur?"  
Hak Foo nodded, "Jackie Chan..."  
  
Jackie's forehead was covered in sweat as he made his way up the cliff toward the traintracks. According to his information the train would be going past in 10 minutes. The jutting rocks were excellent footholds for Jackie to climb up. His belt was covered in talismans. Jackie placed his hand on a small outcrop and his foot flailed blindly for a footing. Suddenly his hand slipped and Jackie began to fall. He was so high that this fall would surely kill him. The ground approached fast. Jackie closed his eyes and prepared for impact. However he seemed to never hit the ground. He looked down and noticed he was feet floating above the ground. He looked down at his belt.  
"Duh, Rooster Talisman." Jackie said sadly. He began to float up until he had reached the top of the cliff.  
A blast of hot air hit his face before he realized that the train was passing him quickly.  
"Rabbit," he yelled, and the Rabbit Talisman began to glow. Every atom in Jackie's body began to move 100 times faster. The train was a bit faster that Jackie, so he caught the caboose of the train. From what he knew the Excalibur was in the 14th car. The wind pushed back againt Jackie. "Strength of an Ox..." Jackie whispered. The Ox Talisman began to glow and Jackie pressed himself forward. A bridge appeared over the horizon. Jackie could see people walking across it. As he got closer he could spot two figures, but only one of them he recognized.  
"Hak Foo, oh brother." Jackie rushed on 3rd car onto 4th car. As the train went under the bridge Hak Foo and the other man leapt onto the engine. 5th car onto 6th car. Jackie knew he only had seconds before Hak Foo reached the 14th car, 7th onto 8th. Hak Foo was probably now on the 18th car. 9th onto 10th. 10th onto 11th. Only three more to go, but that might be too many.  
"Chan," Hak Foo screamed, "tiger slaughters lamb." Hak Foo sprinted toward Jackie then leapt off his left foot attempting to side-swipe Jackie with his right. Just before the kick Jackie ducked and Hak Foo flew a few cars back. Jackie turned to see the second man with long black hair draw a long sword. Electricity began to zap from the blade. He brought the blade over his head and swung it down with all his might. It cut cleanly into the roof of the boxcar. Jackie then realized that this cloaked man was on the 14th car.  
"No," Jackie cried and raised his hand, however the Dragon Talisman activated and shot a huge energy beam at the cloaked man who was sent flying backward. "Ouch," Jackie winced in empathy. He aimed his fists at the cut in the roof below him. Energy beams began to cut through the thick metal. Finally a hatch was cut into the boxcar and Jackie slipped in. He quickly opened the trunk and looked over the sword. He was amazed at the craftsmanship, but his mind quickly fell on the talisman embedded in it's handle. Jackie pulled a fake copy of the talisman out of his pocket and replaced it with the real talisman. The Rooster Talisman took affect and Jackie began to float out of the hatch.  
"Falcon snatches prey out of midair!" Jackie heard and he was knocked out of the air. The belt was knocked loose and fell onto the roof of the car. Hak Foo lifted it up over his head.  
"Chan, your end is now!" He screamed. "Dragon blasts rodent!" His fists began to glow and he aimed them at Jackie. Suddenly the sound of chopper blades filled the air. Jackie looked over his shoulder and saw three helicopters flying towards him. "The sly fox hides from invaders." Hak Foo cried and leapt off the train. The black haired man gave Jackie one final look and began to run to the caboose. The choppers were right over Jackies head now, he looked up and saw...  
Captain Black.  
  
"Master, the Talismans." Hak Foo laid the belt down in front of the shodowy man's chair.   
"Monkey, Ox, Rat, Sheep, Dog, Snake, Pig, Dragon, Ying Yang Tiger, Horse, Rabbit... where is the Rooster?" The man demanded.  
"Master, I uhhhhh..." Hak Foo stammered.   
"Silence, you will retrieve the remaining talisman's, and if Jackie Chan gives you anymore trouble I'll give you some assistance." He held up a hand and Hak Foo gasped at an image he knew all too well. The demon tatoo with the power to control the Shadow Khan. "I will ressurect your long dead allies if Jackie Chan proves to much for you and Xenon."  
  
"The crowds gather around the museum for the arrival of the famed Excalibur, however a startling discovery was also made, tucked away inside the case was a another rock carved the same way the one embedded in the sword is. The new rock shows the picture of a rooster engraved on it with red markings." An announcer on the TV said blandly. Uncle watched the news report in disbelief. Suddenly Jackie burst into the shop, he began to tiptoe behind Uncle.  
"Jaaaaaaacccccckkkkiiiiiieeeeee, did you perhaps lose the Rooster Talisman?" Jackie stopped dead in his tracks, his shoulder hung low.  
"Well actually Uncle I lost them all..." He said carefully.  
"Jaaaaaaaaccccccckkkkkkkiiiiieeeeeeee!!!" Uncle screamed. He brought two fingers up in the air and brought them down on Jackie's head. "You will go to the museum and get the Rooster Talisman!"  
  
Jackie was dressed in all black and could hardly be seen against the night sky. He walked over to the huge glass skylight overlooking the Ancient Egyptian exhibit. Jackie took a fork from his pack and tapped it on one pane of glass. The fork began to ring like a "tuning fork" and jackie moved his hands over the glass panel and when he finally found the spot, he flicked the pan and it came loose. He pulled the pane out of the window and dropped a rope through. He slid donw quietly and listened for the sounds of any guards.  
"Last time I did this I ended up on America's Most Wanted." Jackie mumbled under his breath. He hurried to the special Excalibur exhibit. A row of imposing looking armor stood as "gaurds" to the legendary sword. Jackie walked down the path between them and saw two cases, one holding the sword, the other holding the Rooster Talisman.  
"Chan!" Jackie spun around and found Hak Foo glaring at him. The belt of talismans wrapped tightly his waist. He held up the Rat Talisman, "Motion to the motionless..." The Rat Talisman floated into the abdomen of one of the more sinister looking suits of armor. The huge metal beast came to life, it raised it's huge sword over it's head and swung it down toward Jackie. Jackie left out of the way just as the blade was about to slice him in two.  
"Bad day, bad day, bad day!" Jackie yelled. The suit of armor swung the sword hard and it smashed into the Rooster Talisman's glass case. A screeching alarm began to sound and Jackie could hear the yell of the guards in the distance. Jackie reached a hand out and tried to grab the Talisman, but it was gone before his hand reached it. He looked over at the grinning Hak Foo to see him holding the talisman.  
"Rabbit Talisman, super speed." Hak Foo helf out the levatation talisman and stole the Rat Talisman from the body of armor, it fell lifeless to the ground. Jackie dashed towards Hak Foo to grab the levatation talisman still held loosley in his hands.  
"Angry crow takes flight!" Hak Foo yelled and he jumped up in the air, however the talisman activated at the word flight and Hak Foo smashed into the cieling. The rooster talisman fell throught the air ans Jackie snatched it.  
"Thank you have a nice day!" Jackie yelled and flew up out of the window back home towards Uncles Shop. 


End file.
